Life Lesson
by Shirrim
Summary: AU. Sasuke Uchiha es un chico antisocial y mal educado que vive sus más 'fascinantes' años de adolescencia. Sakura Haruno, una chica que él considera molesta y tonta es juzgada constantemente por él sin conocerla realmente. Pero ella será quién le enseñe cómo se debe vivir la vida haciendo cambiar su perspectiva y termine enamorándolo perdidamente.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N]: Hola, antes que nada quería decirles que éste es un regalo especial que les ofresco a todos ustedes, como agradecimiento por el apoyo que me han ofrecido y por los buenos deseos que han transmitido. Algo más, pues que también un motivo en especial por que el SasuSaku es oficialmente canon, me alegra demasiado saberlo, después de tantos años lo merecía ella.

Quiero comentar acerca de ésta historia, necesito que sepan que no es como el resto de lo que he escrito, esto es demasiado diferente y pues tal vez se den cuenta después, el titulo original con la que la he bautizado es jinsei no kyokun que en español significa lección de vida, ojalá les guste mucho ya que tendrá muchisímos cambios, tengo toda la idea bien planteada para la historia, el final ni se diga.

No se olviden de comentar y darme sus opiniones, me harán demasiado feliz, si el fic tiene aceptación continuaré únicamente para complacerlos. Oh, quién desee el formato PDF original de Lección de Vida, se los entregaré con gusto pero envíen mensaje privado para saber, es como edición especial, o mejor dicho, más estético y cómodo.

Esta idea es 100% mía, pero Naruto no me pertenece es del gran manngaka **Masashi Kishimoto**.

人生の教訓

''Jinsei no kyōkun''

* * *

><p><em>Life Lesson<em>

¿Alguna vez en la vida te ha llegado a ocurrir algo realmente interesante y que desees contar a todo mundo? Bueno, tengo tantas ganas de contar esta historia, a pesar de que yo sea una persona de _muy_ pocas palabras y que tenga una forma de ser diferente a los demás. Y es que lo que me había ocurrido no fue tan normal como pensaba, quiero decir, lo que yo consideraba en una índole _normal_ aparentemente, no era así. Mis opiniones y mis comentarios los reservaré más adelante, tengo muchas ansias por relatar todo lo que viví a lo largo de los años, los cuales fueron duros de verdad, en cierto modo aprendí algo sumamente importante y sin ese acontecimiento impactante nunca hubiese ampliado mi escaso panorama. No obstante, cuando yo pensé que mi vida sería tan larga y aburrida y que nunca cambiaría de parecer, el destino tenía algo importante guardado para mí.

Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, a mis 16 años, estudiando recientemente mi primer año de preparatoria, en plena etapa adolescente, viviendo de manera monótona y surreal el destino me tenía preparado algo que yo mismo nunca me imaginaba. _Una lección de vida._

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

''_**Desinteresado y prejuicioso''**_

**1**

Veamos, recuerdo perfectamente el primer día de clases en el instituto, realmente me fue horrible, estaba increíblemente aburrido y todo transcurría comúnmente. Por suerte me había tocado en el mismo grupo que mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki con quien llevaba muchos años de amistad y hablar abiertamente con él no me costaba absolutamente nada, a diferencia de las demás personas, quienes me importaban muy poco a pesar de querer amistar conmigo, ¡vamos! Yo no soy amistoso ni mucho menos social, eso ni siquiera va conmigo.

Hasta ahora las cosas sucedían en un tiempo y forma determinados a fluir con rápidez, así como las primeras semanas de aburridas clases y tareas que no me parecían para nada útiles. Y es que odiaba todo lo que me rodeaba, bien, con sus enormes excepciones claro estaba, tal y como lo era mi amigo y unas cuantas cosas que dispersaban mi atención en clase, como lo era salir con diferentes chicas, que se ocupaban de molestar en la escuela y conseguir tener una cita conmigo –dicho de otra manera– supongo.

Apróximadamente después de 3 semanas algo poco inusual ocurrió; la importunada clase de redacción me estaba arrullando y me quedaba claro que en esa hora me dormiría cual gandul sin escrúpulos. La puerta se abrió repentinamente llamando la atención de todo el alumnado, una chica muy peculiar se dispuso a entrar sin vacilar, se hizo frente a todo el salón, con una sonrisa pequeña que indicaba cierta timidez, unos enérgicos ojos de color esmeralda brillaban con tanta energía que era agotador hasta para mí, se le veía de una estatura un poco baja, podría decirse que no era muy alta y llevaba puesta impecable la ropa colegial, su cabello llegaba a la altura de sus hombros o un poco más abajo y de un inusual color rosado, se movió un tanto causando que varios de mis compañeros masculinos se inquietaran al instante, no podía negarlo, la cría era muy atractiva aunque se le veía bastante pesada al comportarse así, como… extraña. A mi parecer.

— ¡Hola! –saludó sin contener su emoción presentándose ante todos—. ¡Yo soy Sakura Haruno! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos y disculpen si interrumpí la clase!

Rápidamente olvidé todo lo que acontecía a mí alrededor y me enfoqué especialmente en esa mujer que tenía a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pidiendo disculpas hiperactivas a la profesora y ésta asintiendo desesperada pero notoriamente apacible. _Esa mujer _se notaba a kilómetros que era diferente a cualquiera y no lo digo porque me gustara, al contrario, repudiaba potencialmente su actitud porque las mujeres de su tipo sencillamente no eran lo mío, me causaba cierto desagrado y la primera impresión que me lleve de ella fue un _que molesta _sin dudar.

Y como buena chica que era, comenzó a hacer amigos con tanta facilidad en un solo día que me impresioné de cuán extraña era, hablaba con todos mis compañeros de clase con tanta fluidez y ni siquiera le costaba trabajo evocar cualquier tema en específico, al parecer se le daba muy bien algo que a mí me costaba mucho. Recuerdo claramente que, una sonrisa tan amplia como los textos de historia se posaba en sus labios en todo momento, lo cual me molestaba, porque había algo en esa persona que no me agradaba, pero a los demás si ¿estaba en lo correcto, no? Al parecer su primer día de clases estaba sentándole de maravilla, inclusive mi mejor amigo Naruto estaba colado con ella, sin parar de hablar e intentado hacer que me acercara a ella, a pesar de que no lo consiguió él fue tras ella al final del día.

Y así pues, es como prácticamente esta historia se va a centrar en Sakura Haruno y algunas otras cosas, y por supuesto, sobre mí.

— Sasuke, vaya mujer. ¡Es estupenda! Deberías conocerla, me ha alegrado el día —decía frenéticamente Naruto sin deshacer una radiante sonrisa de su estúpido rostro—. ¿No quieres?

Rodé los ojos, junté mis cejas un poco molesto por tanto ajetreo y hastiado de que no parara de hablar de la nueva del salón —No —negué mirando fijamente hacía un punto mientras seguíamos un rumbo hacía nuestros hogares.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No has conseguido salir con nadie para el viernes o qué? —rápidamente trato de averiguar qué es lo que me estaba sucediendo, aunque precisamente no era ese el detalle que me tenía de mal humor y poco tardaría en averiguarlo, en serio.

Preferí entonces, ignorar su pregunta y seguir caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se quedó callado por un largo rato que fue así como erróneamente especulé que Naruto se había dado por vencido, pero como dije antes, el indagaría cuál era la razón de mi comportamiento, ya que me conocía muy bien.

— ¿Entonces qué Sasuke? —inquirió nuevamente—. ¿Tienes un problema?

— Si —resoplé con poca paciencia—. Tengo un problema.

— Eso significa que… —meditó por unos largos segundos, tratando de fastidiar—. ¿Sakura es el problema o tú eres el problema?

Lo mire rápidamente con irritación, dándole a entender que ella era el problema y que estaba en lo correcto, Naruto se echó a reír a carcajadas y dándome palmadas para tratar de apaciguar mi furia, nuevamente fruncí el ceño, me esperaban unos largos años de escuela a lado de esos fastidios. Para mi buena suerte era fin de semana y no tenía que ver a ningún idiota de la escuela, pase de todo y solo me dedicaba a dormir largas horas y jugar unos cuantos videojuegos, ignorando olímpicamente a mi hermano mayor y sus estupideces por querer salir a algún lugar.

Salí por mi cuenta hacía la ciudad, con la intención de despejar mi mente y disipar mi mal humor, entré a un restaurante de comida rápida y me dispuse a atragantarme con demasiada comida hasta terminarme todo el dinero de mi semana en comida y en algunas cosas de utilidad. Tanto fue así que apenas me había percatado que de nuevo era lunes, día de escuela.

Era realmente aburrido ver cómo todos los días, en su mayoría, siempre era lo mismo. Aunque en el momento en que el profesor de matemáticas preguntaba quien quería realizar una ecuación, la única persona que alzaba la mano para participar era Sakura, con una alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro. Y es que, era la única que se animaba a pasar al pizarrón en cualquier clase, varios aplaudían por ella. Yo simplemente resoplaba cientos de veces en una sola hora, concentrándome en mejores cosas como mi teléfono, algunos pocos mensajes que ''tenia'' que responder y sin querer me encontraba fastidiando a Naruto golpeándolo por detrás, ya que él se sentaba delante de mí y eso me permitía desquitarme cuando me encontraba poco tolerante.

— Deja de joder, idiota —susurró solo para mí.

En la clase de química, justo cuando pensé que nada podía ir de mal en peor, ocurrió algo que desmoronó mi paciencia por completo, y es que nos habían agrupado para realizar un trabajo en pareja, para mi poca suerte Naruto ya había elegido a alguien para trabajar, decliné unas cuantas propuestas por parte de mis compañeras y fue así como por obra del destino Sakura terminó afanando conmigo, desde luego, por indicaciones de la educadora. Sin ningún problema ella se acercó hacia mí, mirándome un tanto extrañada, como si no me conociera, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió tímidamente, dispuesta a decir algo.

— Hola —dijo, acomodando un poco su rosado cabello, pareciendo presentable ante mi presencia.

— Hola —respondí en tono bajo volteando a ver hacia otra dirección, sin saber fielmente porqué.

Sakura observó rápidamente las hojas que teníamos que llenar con las respuestas para finalizar, se le daba tan bien eso de ser inteligente ya que sin mi ayuda pudo completar la mitad de la hoja en tan solo unos minutos — ¿Tu eres Sasuke, cierto? —a pesar de haberme hecho una pregunta, no parecía para nada distraída en sus asuntos, como si ni siquiera se interesara en mí.

— Eso creo…—respondí fríamente, la verdad es que no tenía cabeza para estupideces en esos momentos, no estaba feliz y menos al lado de esa patosa que sonreía todo el tiempo, necesitaba terminar cuanto antes—. Yo contesto la mitad, lo puedo entregar sin problemas y…

— ¿Qué? ¡No importa! Además, nunca había hablado contigo y me gustaría conocerte más, esto es sumamente fácil —dijo señalando las hojas.

No sabía si Sakura estaba tratando de flirtear conmigo y de verdad le gustaba, así como siempre tenía que ser con todas las mujeres que me conocían o sí sólo estaba hablando por hacerlo y que me cayera bien, aunque sin querer me enfade mucho más, no me quedaba de otra que aclararle que no quería siquiera ser su amigo, que me desagradaba sin saber qué demonios me ocurría y que la quería lejos a cientos de metros de distancia.

— Da igual, no es como si quisiera conocerte —respondí haciendo una mueca para que ella entendiera mejor como la detestaba, fue así como sus ojos llegaron hasta los míos, mirándome desentendida.

— ¿Ha-hablas en serio? —Sakura pestañeó varias veces confundida, aunque no se encontraba acongojada, parecía algo ansiosa—. Apenas nos estamos conociendo… y… b-bueno.

— Pues no quiero hacerlo —finalicé arrebatándole de las manos las hojas que teníamos que responder sin siquiera mirarla, las conteste y terminé en un tiempo récord y rápidamente las entregué a la profesora, salí del salón y no volví a saber ese día sobre la fastidiosa de la Haruno.

De esa manera mantuve controladas las cosas nuevamente, Sakura no me volvió a dirigir la palabra en un tiempo del cual no me percaté exactamente, a pesar de mi manera tan despectiva de ser con ella, ésta simplemente no me trataba de forma recíproca, algo que me consternaba profundamente ya que siempre la miraba con cara de irritación y Sakura meramente me miraba con tranquilidad ¿se estaba burlando? No lo creo. Unas cuantas veces más me veía obligado a repetirle cara a cara que no me agradaba y naturalmente no respondía y se alejaba de mí.

Y para mí, en definitiva ella era extraña.

Sin duda, el mejor día de la semana a mi parecer, era viernes, me permitía relajarme completamente del estrés escolar y más cuando salía con mi el idiota de mimejor amigo por unos buenos tragos pese a mi edad, que más daba si pronto crecería más, la vida la tratábamos de vivir tan aceleradamente que en incontables ocasiones terminábamos en un embrollo muy grande, con unas pocas proporciones catastróficas pero al final, las cosas salían bien.

— Se acercan las vacaciones y aún no sé a dónde iré Sasuke —decía Naruto bebiéndose lentamente el alcohol que le habían servido hace pocos minutos—. ¿Tienes planes?

Negué somnoliento, eran casi las 3:30 de la mañana y estaba empezando a quedarme dormido —No tengo planes.

— ¡Hey! No es tan tarde como para que tengas esa cara ¿Te gustaría hablar de algo en especial que llame tu completa atención?

Aquello me sonaba con doble intención, fastidioso y estúpido mejor amigo que me había llegado a hacer, definitivamente cuando era un niño yo estaba muy imbécil de la cabeza al haber conocido al gilipollas de Naruto.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —farfullé irritado restregándome los ojos para dilapidar el sueño.

De pronto, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y arrugó la nariz por unos segundos, volvió a beber de su tarro terminándoselo, meditando sabiamente sus palabras —Quiero hablar de Sakura Haruno —sentenció con un semblante sensato.

Otra vez cambiando el tema, no pude evitar removerme en mi lugar observando atentamente a mi amigo, mis labios se fruncieron también, él sabía perfectamente de mi plena desaprobación hacia ella —No sé por qué te empeñas tanto en hacer que me interese en ella — refuté molesto.

— Me gustaría que la conocieras un poco, es agradable.

— Para ti, no para mí—contradije.

— Ni siquiera han hablado como debería de ser y yo creo que ella desea conocerte, y tú solo no se lo concedes…

Me recosté lentamente en la pared que se situaba detrás de mí, ladeé mi cabeza un tanto y desvié la mirada —Hemos hablado lo suficiente, Sakura ha justificado que la odio, me incómoda su forma de ser tan… —traté de decir—. ¿intensa? ¿tan repleta de vida? Es como si quisiera llamar la atención de alguien, en este caso… la mía. Yo solo le he demostrado que no me atrae. Punto.

Desde esta simple conversación Naruto no volvió a insistir en que me aventurara a conocer a Sakura Haruno, sencillamente dejo que hiciera de mi vida lo que quisiese, no es que tampoco el hablara mucho con ella, solo por lo que veía conversaban cuando podían y eso era ocasionalmente. Yo seguía con mi vida de soltero y aventurándome a conocer chicas con las que se me dieran las cosas fáciles, es decir que fueran de mi gusto y que fueran una presa fácil para mí. En ese caso Sakura estaba lejanamente catalogada dentro de esos rangos… no sabía describir exactamente porqué; casi a finales de año ella había ingresado al grupo de animadoras de la escuela, se dedicaba a hacer porras para los jugadores de fútbol y así conocía muchas más personas, cosa que me hizo pensar de algún modo, que solo era social por que _quizá_ ella era una chica fácil, odiaba tanto que fuera la chica más destacada y que siempre tenía que enterarme de lo que ella hacia y… no era el único, por suerte.

Mientras que muchas dudas en la escuela entraban en controversia ya que tal vez ella tenía una pareja sentimental, puesto que las proposiciones amorosas no se hacían esperar ante esta mujer, ella siempre se veía en la obligación de rechazar a sus pretendientes, uno por uno, por lo que —entendimos— que ella ya se encontraba ocupada por alguien más.

— Naruto, y yo que pensaba que Sakura te haría caso algún día, pero veo que las probabilidades ahora han disminuido considerablemente ¿no lo crees? —decía Suigetsu, un compañero de nuestra clase que se peinaba de manera ridícula y se creía todo un galán, también ex pretendiente de Sakura.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —habló Naruto haciendo gestos con las manos, haciéndolo menos importante—. Quizá después esté interesada en alguno de nosotros ¿no?

— Te creo —concordó acercándose a Naruto y pareció echar en cara algo que claramente pude oír—. ¿quién sabe? puede que termine fijándose en Sasuke ¿verdad? —dijo echándose a reír como idiota, cosa que también a Naruto le hizo mucha gracia, menos a mí.

Al terminar de escucharle semejante mierda a Suigetsu me tensé al instante, no podía descartar esa gran probabilidad, ya que muchas mujeres de la escuela estaban enamoaradas de mí, no es que fuera presuntuoso pero yo sabía perfectamente que tenía mucha aptitud con las mujeres ya que siempre me halagaban por mi físico. Bueno, yo solo soy alto, delgado, de piel blanca que maroyitariamente trato mal a las personas y mi simple rostro apático, que a muchas mujeres les gustaba a por mis facciones finas, por último mis ojos oscuros y profundos, mi cabello oscuro y largo y punteagudo que llevaba siempre despeinado. Recordé la primera vez en que llegue a pensar que Sakura estaba coqueteando conmigo, sentí una gran frustración dentro de mí pero, ahora que lo analizaba mejor… ¿qué sentía ella por mí?

No me miraba mucho, había cumplido en alejarse un poco de mi pero no se portaba indiferente, a veces me sonreía con cordialidad y muy contadas veces había intentado simpatizar conmigo e intentar hablarme desde luego, yo la ignoré, la denigré un poco y trate de imponer barreras que no permitieran que ella ser acercara a mí, con el simple hecho de tenerla cerca me estresaba, era alérgico a Sakura y siempre sentiría cierto recelo ante su sola presencia.

Sin esperar mucho más las vacaciones llegaron con todo lo que tenían que ofrecer, todos la pasaron bien, o eso creo. Y aunque me importen muy poco los demás sin duda yo estaba de lo mejor, nada era a mi parecer más reconfortante que la absoluta soledad, en mi habitación, escondido del mundo exterior y refugiándome a menudo en largos periodos de sueño que mejoraban mi humor un doscientos por ciento más que lo normal. Año nuevo lo pase animadamente con mi familia, juntos dormimos a lado del árbol de navidad y yo disfruté al máximo mi regalo ese día. Una fantástica patineta que siempre había querido, desde que tenía catorce. Nada podía afectarme tanto, solo podía pasar el resto de mis días despejado y sin nada más que se interpusiera entre mi inmensa felicidad momentánea. Año nuevo lo pase animadamente con mi familia, juntos dormimos a lado del árbol de navidad y yo disfrute al máximo mi regalo ese día. Una fantástica patineta la cual siempre había querido, desde que tenía catorce. Nada podía afectarme tanto, solo podía pasar el resto de mis días despejado y sin nada más que se interpusiera entre mi inmensa felicidad momentánea.

— ¿Ahora si quieres salir a dar una vuelta conmigo? —preguntó inocentemente mi hermano mayor Itachi, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Tienes suerte —afirmé aparentemente molesto, pero con ciertas ganas de tener compañía inoportuna ese día—. ¿Vamos o qué? —le pregunte una vez fuera en el umbral de la puerta, Taichi todavía no despertaba del trance que le provocaba mi cambio repentino de respuesta a la que siempre solía darle.

Sinceramente, el tiempo que pasaba junto con mi hermano mayor era tan escaso que apenas sentía comodidad al estar a su lado, se suponía que podía confiar en él y contarle absolutamente todos mis problemas, pero nunca lo hacía. Él me había propuesto su magnánima amistad a cambio de nada, aunque nunca le respondí concretamente, siempre mantuve mis asuntos personales lejos de Itachi, porque sabía que él se iba a entrometer de la manera menos apropiada, por el simple rol de hermano mayor, y eso me consternaba irremediablemente. Prefería absolutamente que el fuera el hermano despreocupado que siempre habría deseado tener, solo eso.

Y aunque debía de admitir que ese día nuestra salida estuvo de lo mejor, las cosas no se iban a resolver de la mejor condición, sencillo fue el asunto. Itachi me contaba unas cuantas cosas sobre su escuela y sobre su novia, algo que me perturbaba de sobre manera, porque yo no sabía tratar sobre temas de seriedad, así como él hablaba tan _maravillado_ de su novia, estaba definitivamente enamorado de ella y la verdad es que no pude comprenderlo por más que intentara poner buena cara, claramente yo no sabía de amor y no entendía esas cosas, solo usaba a las mujeres y ya, así era yo.

— Y dime Sasuke —decía de repente recordando—. ¿Tienes novia?

No podía estar hablando en serio ¿o sí? Tragué saliva lentamente, escondiendo mi nerviosismo —Yo no— respondí meditabundo ¿por qué demonios me ponía así? La maldita respuesta era tan franca: No. ¿entonces? ¿por qué sentía nervios al responder con la verdad?

Pero no me podía engañar tan fácil a mí mismo ¿porque esa persona rondaba vagamente por mi mente? Era fastidioso pensar en algo más de esa manera, solo de recordarlo hacía que me doliera la cabeza, yo tenía claramente fijos mis sentimientos y sabía perfectamente donde estaban ubicados ¿pero porqué la mente me traicionaba así? Ahora por culpa de mí mismo, ella terminaría pagando más por toda mi gran estupidez. Oh si… vaya que lo pagaría…

— Vaya… pensé que si tenías novia Sasuke…

— Todos pensamos mal, alguna vez… —dije por último antes de cambiar radicalmente de tema por esa noche.

Sakura Haruno pagarás por entrometerte en mis pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Primer capítulo concluído, espero les haya gustado mucho, les recuerdo que si desean el archivo original para leerlo completo les entregaré como regalo especial el primer capítulo, en formato PDF. Solamente deben enviarme un mensaje privado para que yo se los envíe en algún sitio web, como lo deseen.<p>

Gracias a todos por leerme, nos veremos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de tanta demora tengo el capítulo 2 aquí. (En verdad lo siento muchísimo!) **

**Espero lo disfruten, gracias por los reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>人生の教訓。<strong>

**" Critica destructiva " **

**T**an rápido como un suspiro y tan lento como tal, las vacaciones de invierno finalmente terminaron y para cualquier estudiante significaba el regreso al tormento, pero la verdad es que a mi me daba lo mismo en todos los jodidos sentidos.

Y en ese entonces todos mis compañeros se alegraban de reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Yo decidí ignorar a cualquiera que quisiera hablarme y preguntar qué estuve haciendo todo ese tiempo. Coño, no les importaba lo que hiciera o no.

Naruto fue, un evidente y escandaloso ejemplo de lo que estuve relatando anteriormente pues no dejaba de interrogarme a pesar de que algunos días estuve con él perdiendo el tiempo. Vaya idiota . Todo el tiempo reprochaba mi carácter, criticando mi sentido del humor y forma de ser tan despectiva para con los demás.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas cambiar Sasuke? —interrogó con el objetivo de fastidiar, obviamente—. ¡Estamos creciendo y no puedes ser tan amargado toda tu vida! ¡Imagina cuando tengas hijos!

— ¿Y qué con eso? será mi problema y no el tuyo —respondí con hastío, con las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme.

— Pero tendrás hijos y esposa y familia y no puede ser que los trates así —hablaba como vil idiota a propósito y tan rápido que apenas y podía entenderle—. Tienes el peor carácter del mundo, ¡de veras!

Chasqué la lengua al mismo tiempo que nos dirigíamos al salón. Sin responder la pregunta de mi estúpido mejor amigo y encontrándonos con la persona con quien más quería hablar el rubio idiota cabeza hueca.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hola!

La aludida se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros conversando entretenidamente con algún imbécil. Ella reconoció la voz de Naruto al instante y se giró con alegría para recibirlo. Y las vacaciones habían traído consigo un cambio de apariencia en ella, quiero decir, llevaba el cabello un poco más corto que antes y parecía que había descuidado parte de su "impresionante" imagen. Seguía siendo la misma molesta de siempre eso si, fruncí el ceño cuando ella se aproximó hasta nosotros.

— Hola —saludó con la voz chillona que tenía , o con un tono muy agudo—. ¿Cómo han estado? Me alegra mucho verlos muchachos.

Ella sonreía con afabilidad y cariño, nos recibió a cada uno con una reverencia y un gesto afectuoso sin llegar a tocarnos. Naruto parecía cautivado por las facciones de nuestra compañera y sin embargo ella no pareció notarlo, todavía recordaba aquel rumor sobre su supuesto novio.

— Estoy muy feliz de verte Sakura-chan —en todo patético momento utilizaba el honorífico desfachatado y para mi era irritante—. Por cierto, Sasuke dice que te vez muy bonita con el cabello corto.

Irónico. Me gustaba más la idea de llevarlo largo pero no me importó, Sakura me miró con diversión y un pequeño sonrojo, a juzgar por lo que yo estaba viendo ella no pareció tomar en serio lo que Naruto había dicho. Por supuesto que estaba molesto.

— Muchas gracias —comentó con la voz dulce y comenzó a acariciar su cabello nerviosa—. ¿Creen que se ve bien? A mi me parece que no.

Dicho esto, soltó una pequeña risa. Yo no podía quitarme de la mente las palabras del idiota de Itachi, mucho menos que la única persona que interrumpió mis pensamientos fue ella precisamente.

— ¿No te parece hermosa? —susurró el usuratonkachi dándome leves codazos—. Tiene todo lo que me gusta.

— Hn, cállate —refute, y sin embargo me encontraba como un enfermo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

¿Es que acaso era tan despistada? Su inocencia llegaba a un punto exasperante para mi, aunque no me dejaba de asombrar por la forma en que ella me trataba, no parecía tener rencor alguno hacía mi. Y aunque fue demasiado extraño verla un poco descuidada, me pareció lo más normal de mundo, pues ella seguía teniendo exagerada popularidad con las personas, excepto Karin que la detestaba.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>iempo después tuve una pelea con Neji Hyuga, el bastardo engreído que se la pasaba alardeando sobre sus conquistas y sus absurdas hazañas y que se sentía un adonis por tener varias novias. No pude resistirlo, su estupidez era propicia a la agresión y él me había insultado de la manera menos esperada. Nos dimos varios puñetazos y algunas patadas, tuve suerte de saber pelear ya que éste entrenaba lucha.

Puedo decir que estuvimos a la par pero el sin vergüenza tuvo un haz bajo la manga haciendo que yo perdiera el control, lo que provocó que me soltara un buen golpe al rostro, rompiéndome el labio.

— Si que tienes agallas Uchiha —decía agitando su muñeca, le había dolido el golpe que me lanzó—. Debo decir que el apellido no lo llevas en vano.

Le sonreí con amargura mientras escupía sangre al suelo, me ocasionó muchos problemas aquella herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

— Vamos, golpéame —lo incité con la voz ronca—. Hazlo, pégame tan fuerte como puedas.

Neji cayó ante la provocación y se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo, yo lo recibí con un golpe en la cabeza mientras ambos caíamos al suelo y rodábamos. Lo seguí golpeando con ira y obcecación hasta hacerlo sangrar al igual que yo.

Desafortunadamente, alguien llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos y nos separó bruscamente. En mi rostro no cabía la completa estupefacción que sentí al ser desplazado técnicamente por una mujer y peor aún, se trataba de Sakura.

— ¿Qué quieres? —interrogó Neji enfadado—. Estábamos muy ocupados ¿¡sabes!?

— Estaban a punto de ser acusados por uno de los prefectos de Orochimaru —explicó la peli rosa con notoria preocupación—. No te gustaría que te expulsaran cuando estas a punto de concluir la escuela superior ¿o si?

Neji no tuvo palabras para contradecir a Sakura y optó por marcharse de ahí a toda velocidad dejando algunos rastros de sangre. Sakura reparó en mi y su semblante cambió radicalmente, se colocó de rodillas hasta mi altura, tomando mi rostro con atrevimiento. Yo me tense al sentir sus tibias manos y si no fuera por que me encontraba lleno de polvo en toda mi cara, ella adivinaría que me estaba sonrojando.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Te vez terrible! —estaba preocupada, se dedicó a examinarme de pies a cabeza—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Avergonzado por encontrarme en una situación tan bochornosa y poco convencional, quise alejarla para poder irme tranquilo de ahí, pero ella no se dio por vencida.

— ¿Qué haces? —sisee mirándola con desprecio.

— Tengo que ayudarte —respondió convencida de lo que decía—. Curaré estas heridas tan pronto como lleguemos a la enfermería...

— ¡No necesito que me ayudes! —la interrumpí irritado—. ¡Yo no te necesito!

Sakura suspiró pero no quiso darse por vencida y abandonarme así que por la fuerza jaló uno de mis brazos y me levantó. Podía ser una mujer aparentemente femenina pero realmente tenía fuerza para usar.

— Sasuke-kun, te rompieron el labio y tienes algunos moretones en tu cuerpo —explico lo que obviamente yo ya sabía—. Además, si no te llevo tendrás problemas y podrías ser expulsado.

— Como si me importara tal mierda —farfullé con ironía y una sonrisa fingida.

Ella me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, me llevó hasta la maldita enfermería en donde nunca había nadie. Al entrar comprobé mi suposición y supe que ambos nos encontrábamos a solas. La peli rosa hizo que me acostara en la cama y yo no puse objeción alguna. Aunque, esto era demasiado raro, como si ella quisiera violarme o algo parecido ya que parecía un elaborado plan para hacerlo, pero no seria violación, ¿no?

Mis mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes en cuanto comencé a deliberar banalmente. Sakura llegó con una charola y unos extraños frascos encima de ésta entre otras cosas.

— No te muevas —dijo y sentí los orbes esmeralda de la chica fijos en mis labios, si no estuviese herido podría jurar que sería un momento demasiado íntimo, pero no era así.

El rostro de Sakura quedó a escasos centímetros del mío pero ella no avanzó más. Limpió rápidamente la sangre que brotaba y los restos que habían de ésta. Cuando la hemorragia cesó, acercó una gasa con solución antiséptica hasta mi labio y sentí cierto ardor recorrer mi cuerpo, cuidadosamente le dio algunos toques ala herida y talló de un lado a otro haciendo una adecuada asepsia. Para finalizar, untó alguna especie de crema y esbozó una sonrisa mientras estaba entretenida.

— Quítate la playera Sasuke-kun —dictaminó al mirarme a los ojos directamente.

Realmente era incómodo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mis mejillas y mi cuerpo se sentían calientes todavía ya que ella era la primera mujer que me veía en ese estado repleto de susceptibilidad, más no pareció importarle en absoluto. Me sentí en parte aliviado, y en otra un completo fracasado.

Hizo que me colocará boca abajo y como vil lisiado obedecí inmediatamente. También utilizó ungüento para el dolor muscular en mis hombros y lo frotó suavemente por encima de estos, pero advertir que ella me estaba tocando me inquietaba descomunalmente. Cambié de posición y por último untó la jodida crema en mi abdomen, creo que estaba sonrojado y perplejo.

Esto parecía como el comienzo de una película porno, de esas que Naruto me obligaba a ver para que aprendiera a… bueno, para aprender cosas.

Decir que me encontraba anonadado por lo que estaba ocurriendo era realmente quedarme corto.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>espués de aquel particular incidente no volvimos a hablar durante un tiempo prolongado y extrañamente no supe la razón exacta del por qué. Se supone que tenía que sentirme agradecido por la ayuda de la Haruno al haberme auxiliado, pero yo era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrar mi gratitud.

Y me aliviada tan sólo una pequeña parte el hecho de que ella tampoco me dirigiera la palabra, cumplía perfectamente con su papel de desconocida sin llegar al punto de portarse cruel y despectivo como lo hacía yo.

— Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-chan —saludó mi madre con una gran sonrisa al verme recién llegar del instituto.

— Hola —respondí sin ánimo.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó y continuó sus labores de cocina, yo llegue al refrigerador para tomar agua fresca—. Hoy preparé el platillo que más te gusta.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa aunque no tenía demasiado apetito, me encontraba demasiado agotado por la época de exámenes que parecía no tener un final en concreto.

— Normal, aburrido, supongo —reconocí y vislumbré a padre ingresar a la cocina.

— Sasuke. Bienvenido —dijo con tono serio tomando asiento, preparándose para la hora de comida a la que no estaba dispuesto a participar.

— ¿No creen que deberíamos organizar una reunión familiar con los demás integrantes dentro de unos días? —propuso mi madre sin perder el buen humor.

— Me parece bien, así podremos enterarnos de las últimas noticias que acontecen con la familia Uchiha —concordó mi progenitor.

No tenía sentido y era absurdo convocar una reunión sin ningún motivo aparente, tal vez mi manera de pensar era demasiado hosca acerca de sociabilizar y estábamos hablando de mi familia, personas demandantes y atiestas de orgullo. ¿Convivencia? Paso.

— Buenas tardes a todos —lo que faltaba, el sínico de Itachi tenía que llegar temprano, rodé los ojos.

Yo era como una especie de adivino, sabía cuando me iba a hablar mi hermano y sabía con que motivos lo estaba haciendo y casi siempre acertaba lo que pretendía decirme. Y en esos momentos supuse que se acercaría a mi a preguntar alguna tontería.

Mis padres lo saludaron, yo estaba recargado en la pared observando los movimientos de Itachi.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa cara Sasuke? —bien, ya estaba, oficialmente era interrogado—. ¿Estas sufriendo algún trastorno?

Lo miré una sola vez con fastidio y él sonrío aparentemente inocente.

— No empieces —amenacé.

Cualquier persona que conociera mi familia aseguraría que Itachi se comportaba como el hermano mayor que todos desearían, pero la verdad es que no estaba lejos de serlo. Aficionado al estudio y poseedor de un carácter contrario al mío, todos reconocían a Itachi como el estudiante perfecto digno de ser llamado prodigio, por que su inteligencia iba más allá de lo intangible.

Digamos que siempre que comparaban a Itachi naturalmente lo hacían conmigo; él tiene todo lo que me hace falta, sabe como hacer sentir mejor a las personas y se esfuerza por hacerlas sonreír. Siempre procuraba el bien común, no juzgaba a nadie sin antes conocerlo y los amigos le sobraban.

Pero obviamente yo no era así. A diferencia de Itachi Uchiha, yo era calificado como el hijo rebelde, maleducado y hostil de toda la familia. Y aunque me daba lo mismo lo que dijeran de mi, no podía evitar sentirme enfadado al ser comparado cada cierto tiempo, incluso por mis propios padres.

Inconscientemente comencé a crear un resentimiento hacía mi hermano mayor aunque éste no tuviera culpa alguna por ser una persona tan noble.

Todos preferían a Itachi. Y si Sakura lo conociera, quizá…

— ¿Qué? Estoy preocupado por ti —revolvió mi cabello pasando a mi lado—. Siempre estás enfadado.

— No me importa lo que digas tú o los demás acerca de mi carácter —refuté , ignorando la presencia de mis padres—. No eres la primera persona que lo menciona.

— Algún día llegará ese cambio a tu vida, te lo puedo asegurar —dijo con tranquilidad al encogerse de hombros.

Obviamente pude percibir aquella indirecta lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

— ¿Sasuke-chan estás sonrojado? —preguntó mi madre con sorpresa, Itachi asintió con una sonrisa indescifrable—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber de mi hijo?

— Un Uchiha no debe mostrar esas facetas —bisbisó padre bebiendo una taza de café.

Y no podía estar más de acuerdo con padre.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que Sasuke se enamore? —inquirió Itachi en desacuerdo.

Padre se removió incómodo desde su asiento y carraspeó sin saber qué responder.

— Lamento informarte que él ya está interesado en alguien —aclaró Itachi con aires de vanidad, como si estuviese orgulloso de que yo en verdad lo estuviera.

— Yo no estoy —traté de decir pero fui callado.

— ¿Mi hijo se ha enamorado? —a madre le brillaron los ojos ilusionada— ¿Quién es la persona que ha cautivado su corazón?

Ella se notaba demasiado feliz por descubrir algo que no era verdadero y me sentí realmente patético y culpable por ilusionarla de esa manera aunque yo no tenía la culpa de eso. Y el sonrojo no me ayudaba en absoluto a desmentir lo que mi hermano afirmaba con orgullo.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>implemente eran situaciones que ocurrían a menudo en mi familia y que me permito compartir. Y desde ese día mi propia madre me preguntaba acerca de la persona que me gustaba, cuando intentaba decirle la verdad, Itachi volvía a encender la llama de la esperanza, así que era inútil aclarar mi situación sentimental.

Y hablando de situación sentimental, pronto se acercaba el baile anual que el instituto organizaba para despedir a los estudiantes egresados y para los grados inferiores también. Naruto quería asistir en compañía de alguien, pero como era demasiado torpe e inútil no conseguía una pareja y la única persona que se atrevía a acompañarlo era una chica demasiado tímida a la que no podía tener demasiado cerca porque se desmayaba de vergüenza.

Todos se enmarañaron con la idea de asistir, pero yo era demasiado apático para esas situaciones.

— ¿Ya conseguiste pareja? —Naruto no se daba por vencido y le preguntaba a cualquier mujer que se le atravesara y lógicamente era rechazado—. ¡Espera! ¡No te arrepentirás si asistes conmigo!

— Abandona la estúpida idea de conseguir a alguien —le dije, más que nada por hacerlo enfadar.

— ¡No! —alegó con seguridad—. Quiero llevarme recuerdos que de verdad me agraden de este lugar y probar suerte con alguna chica, no sé.

El rubio idiota se encogió de hombros y me sonrió como si nada. Suspiré.

— Estas cuestiones de pareja no tienen sentido —lo miré aburrido—. Espera un año más y tal vez sea posible.

En un año y medio más íbamos a concluir nuestros estudios y todo ese jodido ostento se iría a la mierda junto con todos los estúpidos estudiantes. Así que pasamos de asistir al baile y lo disfrutamos en mi casa toda la noche. Y segundo año nos recibió de la noche a la mañana con grandes cambios abismales.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>al vez estoy yéndome demasiado presuroso en toda esta narración pero de aquí en adelante prometo relatar detalladamente los sucesos que se leerán más adelante por que, es necesario que entiendan lo que comencé a descubrir al paso de los meses y la importancia que tuvieron en su momento.

Y aquí va la primera sorpresa que me lleve…

Se supone que, segundo año debía ser algo fácil, pero no lo era. Todo comenzó mal desde el primer día de clases y aceptó que yo fui el culpable de iniciar el día así. Nadie iba a adivinar que no sería mi día de suerte, como ninguno otro más en el resto del año. O eso creí.

Mi concepto de Sakura Haruno cambiaba conforme avanzaba el tiempo y si antes pensaba que era una completa rara, todo era mucho peor.

Ella apareció en la misma aula junto conmigo y Naruto que llevaba el cabello demasiado alborotado como si un huracán arrasara con todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Y ambos la miramos desconcertados, por que no podía estar más chiflada conforme crecía.

Y es que nuevamente había cambiado el estilo de cabello y lo llevaba mucho más corto que antes, y con mucho quiero decir «exageradamente» corto. Sonriendo como siempre a pesar de tener un aspecto descuidado y exactamente igual de irrisorio como Naruto. Entonces, ya no podía ser menos atractiva para mi porque era imposible.

— No importa lo que tu opines sobre ella, de verdad, no importa —justificaba Naruto mientras desayunábamos juntos—. Siempre se ve linda.

— Creo que has perdido demasiadas neuronas últimamente —afirmé.

Naruto no tenía la capacidad de razonar por sí mismo y no me extrañaba que fuese tan conformista con las mujeres que para él resultaban atractivas. Lo miré incrédulo sin titubear, no había coherencia que reconocer al hablar de sus gustos.

— Físicamente —comenzó a exponer—. Puede decirse que es bonita, mucho. Pero, no estoy atraído precisamente por su cuerpo, es algo más lo que me llama la atención, ¿comprendes?

Asentí entrecerrando los ojos, un poco interesado en el tema.

— ¿Y que es? —escudriñé.

Naruto cambió su postura a una que consideró pensativa o bien, meditabunda. Por un momento pensé que estaba inventando algún disparate.

— Su personalidad —respondió abriendo sus ojos azulados que brillaron al describirla entusiasmado—. ¿Te has fijado que es muy alegre y solidaria? Bueno, entre muchas cosas más, puedo destacar esas cualidades, porque, me gusta mucho su sonrisa.

— ¿Su sonrisa? —repetí y traté de evocar algún recuerdo de ella sonriendo.

Naruto respondió moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.

— ¿Qué opinas de su sonrisa? —acercó mucho su rostro al mío y me sorprendí por notarlo tan emocionado, apartándome instintivamente de él.

— Pues… —no sabía que responder—. ¿Quien sabe?

— Cuando te encuentres cerca de ella, recuerda lo que te dije y sentirás algo muy extraño.

Algo así había sucedido cuando tuve mi pelea con Neji, percibí demasiadas sensaciones vibrantes que recorrieron mi cuerpo conforme ella me tocaba, pero estaba convencido de que la razón por la cual me paralicé fue por que ninguna mujer me tocaba ingenuamente. Ese día me di cuenta que a esa molestia le gustaba entrometerse en asuntos ajenos (obviamente para ayudar).

— Una vez me llevo a la enfermería porque Hyuga y yo nos peleamos.

Naruto abrió la boca completamente sorprendido e interesado.

— ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeé? ¡Cuéntamelo todo Sasuke! —chilló exasperado.

— Yo estaba peleando con el imbécil de Neji porque el idiota se sentía privilegiado por ser de tercero —comencé a relatar—. El idiota me rompió el labio, yo le rompí la ceja y casi le rompo una costilla. Pero Sakura intervino, nos separó y me llevo a la fuerza a la enfermería.

— Eso explica la extraña cicatriz que tuviste en tu labio—se auto respondió el rubio—. Pensé que te había mordido una de tus conquistas, ¿o tal vez Sakura?

— No digas tonterías —respondí con imperceptible rubor, sabía que me estaba sonrojando—. Neji fue el idiota que me rompió el labio con un puñetazo.

Pero me había sonrojado debido a los estúpidos pensamientos que me atormentaron en esa ocasión.

— ¿Y que más? —retomó el tema por donde iba—. ¿Qué paso después?

— Ella me comenzó a sanar por que no había nadie, como siempre.

Naruto se quedo callado y su mirada sufrió un cambió, me miró y alzo una ceja con inquisición.

— ¿Así que estuvieron solos?

— Hn.

— ¿Y pasó algo interesante? —sus ojos y su libidinoso rostro no dejaban de martirizar.

— ¿Cómo qué? —respondí intentando no parecer sospechoso, desviando la mirada para concentrarme mejor.

— No sé, eres tú. Así que cualquier cosa pudo haber ocurrido, como que pudieron tener un pequeño ''incidente'' —explicó haciendo énfasis en la palabra incidente arqueando sus dedos—. O tal vez un beso romántico de esos que ''apaciguan'' el dolor y accidentalmente se transforma en uno apasionado y fogoso. O mejor aún, ¿pudieron haber tenido la intimidad que ambos deseaban?

Naruto si que era un pervertido de primera, sin embargo sabía que estaba soltando toda esa cuchicheada con el objetivo de hacerme perder la poca paciencia que yo tenía con él.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No tengo la necesidad.

— Pero las hormonas son más obstinadas de lo que tu crees —reiteró.

No me incomodaba hablar de sexo con Naruto, era lo más normal del mundo. Itachi también quiso darme aquella charla y lo mandé al infierno, no tenía experiencia alguna en ese ámbito por que no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, por ahora.

— Las mías se controlan —refuté.

— ¿Y si las de Sakura-chan no? —preguntó él con considerable curiosidad.

— ¿Y por qué habría de importarme ella?

— Oh vamos, no seas idiota —dijo algo que le pareció muy lógico—. Lo que ella hizo fue demasiado considerado de su parte y no cualquier chica tendría un motivo por hacerlo, eso afirma el rumor de que está interesada en ti.

Cuando escuché aquello me asombré por que era verdad, Sakura había sido demasiado considerada conmigo y esto implicaba un motivo que yo desconocía. Esa sensación era algo molesta, no quería sentirla, por que no me agradaba.

— Pero yo no le he dado razones para que esté enamorada de mi —razoné.

— Puede que a ella le guste tu horrenda conducta, por que al parecer es la única persona que conozco que la tolera —sostuvo cruzándose de brazos.

— Que estupidez.

— A mi me gustaría verte con ella —Naruto me sonrió con sinceridad y no supe por qué me volví a avergonzar—. Deberías averiguar que siente al respecto ¿no?

No quise seguir hablando del asunto y nos levantamos para regresar a clase. Tal vez Naruto tenía mucha razón en sus declaraciones, aunque yo no estaba convencido de querer saber sus sentimientos por que no me importaba.

Inconscientemente la miré de reojo y advertí su mirada indiscreta hacía mi en el aula de clases. Sostuve su mirada unos pocos segundos y ella me sonrío con dulzura. Giró nuevamente para apuntar lo que el profesor explicaba en el pizarrón y yo recordé las palabras de Naruto.

Y a decir verdad, estaba consternado, confundido y abochornado.

Pero debo admitir que esos rosados labios sonrientes me parecieron muy apetecibles en ese momento.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Son capítulos bastante largos, supongo. Ojalá les haya gustado, toda la trama parece revuelta pero <strong>

**se debe a que son narraciones que Sasuke relata, o sea, recuerdos. **

**Dejen un review si les ha gustado, o si quieren opinar.**

**Nos leeremos luego queridos lectores. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
